Mary Alice's Song
by Demonocracy
Summary: OneShot basado en la canción Mary's Song de T Swift. "Lo mire y note que sus ojos brillaban como las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo. –Jasper –dijo ese niño frente a mí, sus ojos azules como el cielo me hicieron sonreír. –Alice –conteste.


**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no es mio, solo la historia, que salio de mi cabeza y de la canción: "Mary´s song (Oh my my my)" de Taylor Swift**

* * *

**Mary (Alice)´s Song.**

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my, my, my…_

Tenía siete años cuando lo conocí, el tenia nueve, solo dos años de diferencia, sin importancia. Lo mire y note que sus ojos brillaban como las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo, como hermosas luces. Su cabello dorado lo hacia ver mas irreal, mas unico.

–Jasper –dijo ese niño frente a mí, sus ojos azules como el cielo me hicieron sonreír.

–Alice –le sonreí.

Nuestros padres bromeaban acerca de nosotros, que creceríamos y nos enamoraríamos y nuestras madres nos sonreían y nos guiñaban el ojo.

Jasper era mi mejor amigo, era especial y único, no conocía a ningún otro como él y que nuestros padres fueran tan amigos lo hacía más simple y natural.

Y así era…

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
__Oh my, my, my, my_

Nuestra casa del árbol, se encontraba en uno de los enormes robles detrás de nuestras casas, que eran vecinas. Solíamos jugar ahí siempre. El decía que me golpearía porque era mayor que yo, pero nunca lo hizo, nunca lo hizo…

Quería volver a cuando nuestro mundo era indestructible.

–Jasper, apuesto a que no te atreverías a besarme.

El me miro y sonrió.

–Apuesto a que sí.

Jasper se acerco y temblé, estaba demasiado cerca, sentí su frente contra la mía y… hui. Corrí lejos de él riendo.

Solo dos niños, el y yo.

_I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my, my, my..._

Tenía dieciséis cuando de pronto ya no era la pequeña niña que él veía, pero sus ojos aun brillaban como hermosas luces.

Cada que lo veía sus ojos brillaban como estrellas al sonreír. Y eso me hacia soportar las bromas de nuestros padres, ellos nunca creyeron que realmente nos enamoraríamos y nuestras mamas sonreían y nos guiñaban el ojo.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my, my, my_

Quisiera volver a cuando desarreglábamos las camas, a cuando a las dos de la mañana íbamos en su auto y lo único que necesitaba es tenerlo junto a mí.

A nuestra primera pelea, cuando di un portazo en vez del beso de buenas noches. El se quedo afuera de mi cuarto hasta la mañana siguiente.

Había abierto la puerta para ver a Jasper dormido al lado de ella, despertó al escucharme y se puso de pie, me miro a los ojos.

–Lo siento –musito antes de abrazarme.

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

Pasaron los años y ahí estábamos de nuevo. Me había sentado en nuestro lugar favorito de la ciudad, el tronco debajo de la casa del árbol, observe a Jasper salir de su casa y caminar hacia mí. Le había sonreído y lo había invitado a sentarse a mi lado, pero él se quedo ahí, de pie frente a mí.

Me miro a los ojos y se arrodillo frente a mí, dejándome sin aliento…

–Mary Alice Cullen Brandon. Te amo y quiero que me permitas amarte para siempre. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
our whole town came and our mamas cried  
you said I do and I did too  
take me home where we met so many years before  
we'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

Quería volver a cuando camine por el pasillo nupcial. Toda la ciudad estaba ahí y nuestras madres lloraban. El dijo_: "Acepto" _y yo conteste: _"También acepto"_

A la casa donde nos conocimos hacía muchos años. Justo ahí donde nuestros hijos crecerían. Después de ese tiempo, el y yo.

–Muchos años y aun te amo –susurre cerrando el álbum de fotos, miles de recuerdos de nuestro amor, pero ninguno mejor que el hombre rubio frente a mí, sus ojos azules como el cielo nocturno me miraron, le sonreí y él se acerco y me levanto del sillón, envolviendo mi cintura con sus brazos –Cuando tenga ochenta y siete y tu ochenta y nueve, te mirare y veré las estrellas que brillan en el cielo en tus ojos.

–Y yo veré tu alegría, en tus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, veré tu amor y eso me dará la fuerza para estar más años contigo.

–Con nosotros Jasper –le corregí.

El me miro y en sus ojos brillo la comprensión.

– ¿Tendré una pequeña Alice bailarina?

–Espero tener un pequeño y tierno Jasper, como tú.

El me levanto del suelo y me beso.

–Te amo, Alice –susurro.

–Yo te amo mas –conteste sonriendo.

Lo amaba, siempre lo había amado y eso nunca cambiaria. Seria para el resto de nuestras vidas.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
in the sky, oh my, my, my..._

* * *

**Mi primer OneShot, y mi primer fic de Alice & Jasper. Esta cancion me parecio demasiado Alice/Jasper por el nombre (Mary´s Song) Espero les guste mi OneShot & espero poder hacer mas.**

**Escuchen la cancion: _Mary´s Song _de Taylor Swift.**

**Review?**

**Aimee Cullen Black.**


End file.
